Kakashi Goes Crazy
by GaaraGurl1
Summary: Kakashi has been on an A rank mission and now thanks to Tsunade he is...well..dellusional.Can Iruka come to the rescue? Kakaru
1. Bad News?

Kakashi goes Crazy

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen Ai content below DISCLAIMER: All © Naruto related content belongs to their creator (forgot how to spell the name)  
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission and is badly injured, and thanks to Tsunade he is now delusional. Can Iruka come to the rescue? Kakairu

And sorry for any grammar issues spelling issues.

Chapter One

* * *

Iruka had a girly-grin on his face all day. Kakashi and some other jounin were sent out on an A mission and were expected to come back today. It was about 2:00 and Mission Class was half way finished, but no Kakashi in sight. Iruka was worried but still hoped that his beloved perverted-scarecrow would come back before the day ended. Suddenly Genma and Raidou came bursting through the door. Genma spat out the toothpick he usually had in his mouth. It hit the floor with a 'clunk'. 

After a long silence Raidou spoke up. "Umino Iruka?" He sputtered out. "MeanmanwithaHUGEswordandwithalotofchakracameatusandKakashisansavedusandswordhithiminheadandgutandnowheispassedoutinhospitalandTsunadewantedustocomeandgetyoubecauseyoureallyloveKakashiandshethoughtyououghttoknow!"Raidou said, out of breath by the time he finished saying this as fast as he could.

"Uhm…Raidou-San, what?" Iruka said, tilting his head in confusion.

"What Raidou here means" Genma said trying not to stutter as bad as Raidou had "Is that Kakashi is well…MeanmanwithHUGEswordandwithalotofchakracameatuas…and… what I'm trying to say is that Kakashi, bless him, saved our lives. But, in order to do that he took a sword to the gut." Genma found it hard to look into Iruka's eyes since they were filled with sorrow and swelled up with tears.

Iruka's mouth opened but no words were coming out. Has this been the end for his beloved Kakashi?

"Oh, and the reason we are here is because Tsunade wanted you to come and see him" Genma added.

"Huh?" said a confused Iruka.

"Oh, he isn't dead, of course not!" Genma and Raidou said at once/ "Um, sorry if we didn't make things clear"

"He called your name out 'ya know, well, before he passed out.."

Iruka had a glint in his eyes now. "He did?"

"Unless you know anyone else he would have called 'My dolphin, oh RuRu-san', so I think he was referring to you" Raidou said, watching a tear roll down Iruka's cheek.

Iruka grabbed the Raidou's collar, nearly gagging the poor man.

"Where is he?!?" Iruka demanded.

"H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L" Raidou said, gasping for air.

"Class dissmissed!" Iruka said as he jetted towards the door, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Yup that the end for now, please review and 2nd chapter coming soon! Sorry that this chapter is so short. 


	2. Giggle's

Kakashi goes Crazy 

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen Ai content below

DISCLAIMER: All © Naruto related content belongs to heir creator (forgot how to spell the name)  
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission and is badly injured, and thanks to Tsunade he is now delusional. Can Iruka come to the rescue? Kakairu

Rated M for some language and later Chapters.

And sorry for any grammar issues spelling issues Chapter Two

* * *

"OH MY GOD MY BABY IS IN TROUBLE!!!!" Iruka screeched as he ran down the busy street at full speed.

At this point, with Kakashi in the hospital passed out, Iruka didn't really give a damn if people stared at him, or if he bumped into something, or if he almost ran over people walking by, he figured he'll just take care of all the damages he has caused AFTER Kakashi has recovered.

Within a matter of minutes, since he was running so fast, he was in the Hospital's parking lot, gasping for breath.

He slouched over to the reception desk. "Hatake Kakashi" he muttered. "Room 117" the reception-girl said as sweetly as she could. Iruka didn't respond, all he cared about is finding Room 117 and finding Kakashi as fast as he could.

He walked up a flight of stairs and started at the numbers on the door.

"Room 110...111...112...113..114...115...116...Room 117!" Iruka thought aloud as the nurses passing by stared at him, all thinking he was a complete loon.

He slowly opened the door, to reveal Kakashi lying on a hospital bed, with, ahem, Granny Tsunade at his side.

"You know, Kakashi, I like you better this way. Silent and un-conscious." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut the hell up you old hag" Iruka muttered as he walked towards Kakashi. Iruka gently placed his hand on top of Kakashi's forehead . Ice cold.

Iruka gasped.

"Its ok lover boy" Tsunade said surprisingly sweet and calmly as she placed Iruka's hand on Kakashi's wrist "See, he still has a pulse. Its faint but its still there. So 'RuRu-San', you two are involved now." Iruka blushed deeply as he nodded slowly.

"Well I always thought you two would be a cute coup-Wait what am I thinking? I mean, you and Kakashi! Oh my god that is just messed up!"

"AAHHGG! You old coot, shut up! What'd you know about love anyways, YOU SELF ABSORBED FREAK! And face it, even if you look like your 20, you're really a 50 year-old poser!"

"Gosh that was unexpected."

* * *

A couple hours later, after a heated argument between Iruka and Tsunade :

"I hate you"

"I hate you more"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Lover-boy"

"Hag!"

"Scar-face"

"Ouch that hurt"

Kakashi's eyes fluttered opened, staring at the room.

Kakashi looked up and stared at Iruka. Iruka hugged him and refused to let go of his lover, realizing he was STILL wearing that stupid mask. Kakashi smiled under his mask but it quickly turned into a frown once he realized Tsunade was still there, holding in her giggles while watching the two young lovers 'passionately cuddle'. She eventually burst out laughing, Kakashi merely held on to Iruka even more, despite the pain his injuries caused. He just frowned and muttered " Bitch".

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

After Tsunade's giggle fit, she took a bottle out of her pocket.

"Extra-strength pain killer" She said, a smirk rising in her face. " Well, he should take about 3 capsuls a day, one after every meal. And about the side effects…-giggle-…"

"Side effects? WHAT KIND OF SIDE EFFECTS?"

" You'll… erm…find out eventually. I suggest you take him home with you, since he is basically un-capable of taking care of himself at the moment. Well I'll be going now… C'ya guys later, hopefully not" Tsunade said as she quickly walked out of the door, having another giggle fit.

"Wait, but-the-side-effects…Oh god damnit!" Iruka said, but it was to late, Tsunade had already left, leaving him with a bottle of pills and an injured Kakashi.

Kakashi looked Iruka with a Lazy smile, but then sorta passed out again, his head plopping down on the pillow that was placed on the Hospital bed.

"This is gonna' be a long day…" Iruka said sighing as he picked the un-conscious Kakashi up and dragged him out the door.

* * *


	3. Side Effects

Kakashi goes Crazy 

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen Ai content below

DISCLAIMER: All © Naruto related content belongs to their creator (forgot how to spell the name)  
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission and is badly injured, and thanks to Tsunade he is now delusional. Can Iruka come to the rescue? Kakairu

Rated M for some language and later Chapters.

And sorry for any grammar issues spelling issues

* * *

Chapter Three

It was defiantly a strange sight for the citizens of Konoha, to see Kakashi the great copy-nin being lugged around by Iruka, who was muttering deeply under his breath, saying things "Damn that Tsunade!" and "Side-effects, like hell!". He clearly wasn't in a 'Happy Mood'.

It was especially hard to go up the stairs of the apartment complex. He didn't want to hurt Kakashi, and if he did wake up any time soon he probably wouldn't remember Iruka dragging him up the stairs, and practically threw him up a couple of steps.

After Iruka took about 30 minutes to get up the stairs with the dead wait, ahem Kakashi, he slowly took a key out of a pocket of his Chuunin vest and unlocked the door. He sighed and looked down at Kakashi. He looked so annoyingly peaceful when he was asleep, well un-conscious. He smiled and said to himself 'He his worth every bit of it"

After he had dragged Kakashi into the apartment and plopped him unto the couch. He remembered the bottle Tsunade had given him.

"Oh god" He sighed.

He read the label. "Tsunade's Magic Mix….figures".

He looked around for anything that told about so called 'Side Effects' but it was just like Tsunade to leave that part out.

Iruka, who was now in a very foul mood, heard a thud come from behind him . He quickly turned around to see Kakashi sprawled out on the floor, with his eyes, well one eye visible, barely opened.

"Ahh, are we awake now?"

"Oh RuRu-San!"

"Kashi-San"  
Kakashi sprang up from his position in the floor merely to be brought back down by the pain he suffered every time he moved.

Iruka glanced down at the medicine-bottle. "Time for the pain-killer. Kakashi, don't touch this bottle. I'll go get a glass of water." Iruka said walking, more like rushing, over to the kitchen. He pulled a glass from a shelf and filled it with water from the tap. 'Three capsules a day' he thought. He hurried back to the living room and was shocked. "Kakashi?" Iruka gasped.

* * *

Iruka stared at the empty medicine bottle and a goofy grin on Kakashi's face. His mask was off and his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth.

It seemed that Kakashi is an even bigger idiot then thought. Our of sheer "curiosity" he had opened the bottle and swallowed every pill.

"Oh no…side effects" Iruka said as Kakashi stood up and started stumbling his way towards him. "Oh I am 'gonna kill Tsunade!" Iruka said as Kakashi got closer, the glint of a horny-yet-phycotic-man in his eyes.

"Uhm…Kakashi? If you don't mind…"

Too late. Kakashi was already removing his shirt, revealing a blood stained bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"KAKASHI, PLEASE!" Iruka practically begged as Kakashi already started removing Iruka's shirt.

"Kashi'! You are not in any shape do be doing this! I mean…c'mon! You should be in bed resting, not harassing me!"

"Har-ass….Har-dely." Kakashi said in an odd-sorta tone." I-wuv-ya"  
"And I love you too…BUT…"

"I wuv your butt"

"That is not what I meant!"

Iruka was backing away slowly as Kakashi was removing his pants and was now only in his black-boxers.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Omigawsh" Iruka murmured. "Kakashi put your pants back on, we have company. Kakashi annoyingly shook his head and smirked.

Iruka squirmed around looking for his shirt that Kakashi had just tooken off. The door swung open and out came…"Tsunade?"

"Sorry I just came barging in…I don't like to wait around, especially for you guy- oh look, Kakashi is healing 'eh?" She said as Kakashi pranced around the coffee-table while in nothing but his boxers

"Why are you here old hag?" Iruka groaned.

"Just…uhh…checking on-"

"HE SWALLOWED THE ENTIRE BOTTLE"

"Oh and yes the side effects are-"

"HE IN PRANCING AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR!" "Yes that is because-"

"HE IS ACTING LIKE A HORNY-PHYCO!"

"Yes that is what I am trying to tell you…wait, he swallowed the ENTIRE bottle?"

"Yup"

"Well, he now has the sense of a sex-crazed-drunk-junkie." Tsunade said, now giggling once more.

"Yes, I have realized!" Iruka said, now getting irritated.

"Well, I'll leave you to bear with him"

"WHA?!"

* * *

Well, Tsunade is being a total bishie now isn't she? Lemon coming soon…probably in chapter 4 or 5. R&R (Chapters will probably come every 1-3 days) 


	4. Fooled

Kakashi goes Crazy 

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen Ai content below

DISCLAIMER: All © Naruto related content belongs to their creator (forgot how to spell the name)  
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission and is badly injured, and thanks to Tsunade he is now delusional. Can Iruka come to the rescue? Kakairu

Rated M for some language and later Chapters.

And sorry for any grammar issues spelling issues Chapter Four

* * *

LEMONY GOODNESS…If you don't want to read a lemon, I suggest you stop RIGHT HERE and run away and scream! Ok scratch the run away and scream part…

* * *

Tsunade bid her good-byes, more like screaming "Ha-ha 'ya looser!", and crept out the door.

Iruka groaned and stared at Kakashi.

"Yer-Swow-Smexy-Vwen-Woo-Droo-Twbat." Kakashi said wobbling…barely standing up.

'Won't you please just pass out' Iruka thought.

He cursed at Tsunade, but was surprised when a pair of un-stable arms wrapped around him. Against what his mind was telling him, Iruka wrapped his arms around that taller man's shoulder.

"Wha? What am I doi-"

Iruka's voice was muffled when Kakashi leaned in and kissed him, rubbing Iruka's bare back and shoulders. Even in a mentally-ill sort-of-state Kakashi knew this was his lover's weakness. Iruka moaned as his legs grew limp. Despite the fact his brain was screaming at him, Iruka was enjoying the kiss just as much as Kakashi was. 'Damn Hormones..'

The said part is that Iruka was so caught in the moment he didn't realize that fact that Kakashi had tooken Iruka's pants off, and was now working on hi boxers, which slid easily down his legs.

Iruka had closed his eyes like always when kissing Kakashi, and Kakashi took advantage of it. Iruka's eyes popped wide open as something tugged gently at his length. "Kakashi we shouldn't be doing this…Ahhhaa Kakashi!" Iruka gasped as Kakashi blew on the tip of his erection.

Iruka couldn't stand the fact that Kakashi was now sucking on him and he couldn't even think about resisting him. He was under Kakashi's trance now.

A few minutes later, after 'Carefully Planned Teasing(ßHint-Hint)' Iruka was now sprawled out on his bed, as Kakashi was rummaging around in a drawer looking for a bottle of lube. Iruka was to aroused to comprehend what was going on, which just made a Kakashi smirk. 'My innocent little dolphin' Kakashi thought, allowing him-self to chuckle to himself. Kakashi knew how to take advantage of the fact Iruka was probably the most gullible person on earth.

Kakashi continued looking for lube. His fingers hit a small tube, and he squirted some of the oily liquid onto his fingers.

He slowly walked towards the Chuunin on the bed, and sucked on the side of his cheeks. The man squirmed a bit, but let out a scream as the sly jounin stuck his fingers in Iruka's entrance.

As Kakashi prepared Iruka for what was to come, Iruka still didn't catch on. Stupid dolphin.

Iruka screamed in pain as something much bigger entered him. Kakashi smirked as his lover screamed with pleasure and grabbed on to the sheets. 'Found his spot.'

Iruka lost count of how many orgasms he had the last night. He had fallen asleep with Kakashi caressing his cheeks, and he was now snuggled beside him.

As he awoken, he stared blankly at Kakashi.

"Oh my god, Kakashi did we? Last Night? WHILE YOUR ARE INJURED?"

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't injured." Kakashi said, stroking Iruka's face reassuringly.

"Oh that's a relief-WAIT WHAT?" Iruka screamed that last part.

"To tell you the truth," Kakashi said coolly, "the guy on the mission, his sword-thinger barely penetrated through my vest."

"Say WHAT NOW?"

"Yeah, and afterwards I just scraped myself with a kunai to make it look like I had a wound. It doesn't even hurt…so no worries…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"It's the only way I could get you in bed with me…"

"YOU MANIPULATING SONOFA…YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED! I HATE YOU, but I love you, but I STILL HATE YOU, I HATE YOU-mmpphhh."

Iruka was cut off once again by Kakashi's kiss.

All he did was puff up his cheeks like a little kid and throw a pillow at the jounin beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Shizune sat on a tree branch outside of Iruka's window.

"HAH! I told you Kakashi would get Iruka to sleep with him! You owe me 40 for that!"

Shizune sighed as she took out her money-purse to give Tsunade the money for winning the bet. She also pulled out a tissue to wipe her nose bleed.

* * *

THE END! Sorry Lemon wasn't to descriptive, my muse went ON FRIGGEN VACATION….

And are female characters supposed to have nosebleeds?

If ya have any requests or if ya want to give me any tips(please do) just send me a message


End file.
